


My High Warlock

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s03e02, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, Teasing, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “You’re my High Warlock,” Alec said out of the blue, lifting his hand up to stroke Magnus’ cheek, “and nothing will ever change that.”





	My High Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> I'm truly just....I don't even know. I will never recover from this episode. Don't mind me while I spill my emotions into fluffy drabbles. (I suck at coming up with titles/summaries to begin with, and especially after episodes. Forgive me please!)

“Really, though,” Alec relented, collapsing down beside Magnus. He kept one arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, holding him up and hoping to share some of the exhaustion that he must’ve been feeling. “You’re amazing. Thank you.” 

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Magnus replied, though a smirk lifted the corners of his lips up. 

“Please,” Alec chuckled, shaking his head. “I don’t care what anyone says. You’re the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and if anyone could’ve done that without help it was you.”

Magnus looked over at him then, the smirk on his lips fading away in favor of a genuine smile. Even after all of the energy he had expended, he looked as beautiful as ever, his brown eyes shining in the bright room. 

“I’m not, though,” he said softly, like he was still having trouble admitting it even to himself. 

Alec shook his head and pulled his boyfriend closer, his chest aching with the need to convince him. “None of the other Warlocks in New York could hope to achieve what you did today, not to mention they definitely wouldn’t exhibit the stealth skills that you did. That dive behind the couch was truly inspiring. You’ll have to teach me how to do it one day.”

Magnus lightly smacked his chest, his body shaking against him as he laughed, and he pushed up from the floor. He offered Alec a hand, pulling him up so that they were standing only a few inches apart, and with a wave of his wrist he summoned Alec’s blazer into his grip. Without looking away from Alec’s gaze, he settled the jacket around Alec’s shoulders, pulling him in gently.

“You’re a graceful Shadowhunter. You don’t need my help with that. Did I mention how hot it was to see your barely-disguised hatred for Lorenzo, though?” Magnus grinned, tilting his head slightly. 

Alec’s heart jumped, and he leaned forward to brush their noses together, smiling widely. “Oh really?”

“Definitely,” Magnus answered quietly, closing the gap between them a second later and pressing a brief kiss to Alec’s lips. Alec sighed when he pulled away, closing his eyes for a moment as the events of the past few hours began to sink into his brain. 

He was tired, and in great need of at least one hour of cuddling, but overall it had been fun. His past self never would have approved of what he did that evening, but he wasn’t his past self anymore. He was better.

“You’re  _my_  High Warlock,” Alec said out of the blue, lifting his hand up to stroke Magnus’ cheek, “and nothing will ever change that.” 

Magnus’ clenched jaw and small grin of disbelief was worth every risk.

**Author's Note:**

> Come die with me on tumblr at magnusbicon!


End file.
